Blue (Bludragon)
Seto's Bludragon (Seto's Hikaryu) is the main and first Pokémon ever used by Seto Kaiba from Pokémon LV. History Retro Blue was first introduced in the Retro episode Clash! The Vicious Monsters with Teeth!! in a battle against Dark Yugi and his Cyndaquil, Cindy. Blue was winning the battle against Cindy, but after finding out the reason for the battle, she turned her head and started ignoring orders, allowing Dark Yugi to win. Pokémon LV Blue is first seen in the episode What's in a Name? outside the school and introduced to Mikey by Phoebe Kaiba. In that same episode, Seto decides to have a battle with Mikey and her Chikorita, Herben which ends in Blue's victory and Herben's injury. Blue was next seen in the following episode for the first time with her sister, Ruby the Bloodragon and then at the end of the following episode. Blue's next battling appearance was in the episode All in a Day's Wurmple where she helps Herben, Mikey, and Seto fend off a hoard of Bug-type Pokémon. Blue was then used as a mentor for flying practice and seen later in that episode resting with the others in the garden of the Bronx. In California, Blue was later teased by the others for hanging out with Herben in the grove of Las Vegas. Blue was later seen in the background when the gang travels to the two European countries. She sings "O Holy Night" in See No Eevee, Hear No Eevee. Non-Canon Blue is first featured in the first Charmed/LV Oneshot titled: Is There a Woogy in the Mansion?' '''where she helps Seto and Mokuba return to the mansion after a possessed Phoebe prevents them from returning through the front door. She is present when Phoebe defeats the Woogyman. In this episode, the only move she uses is Dragon Rush. Personality and Characteristics Despite her size, Blue is very nuturing Pokémon and is the oldest of all of the Kaibas' Pokémon. She is very close to her sister, Ruby and looked after her in beginning of the episode Eevee Witches! Unable to Transform!! when she was ill. In her debut, however she comes off as smug as shown when she battles Cindy, but doesn't believe in stealing and disobeyed Seto when she found out he robbed Solomon Moto. Her past before knowing Seto is currently unknown but her skills and beauty have proven to be legit being a shiny Pokémon and a member of coordinator's party. In ''Contest Wars, she competes in a few contest including the Grand Festival. Overall, she has a talent for singing (even though she doesn't know the move) and loves to play with young Pokémon when given the chance. She, like her trainer, has a soft spot for young children like Mokuba and goes out of her way to protect them when in danger. She even grows close to Herben, Mikey's Chikorita and develops a rivalry with Cindy, Yugi's Cyndaquil. Moves Used Trivia *Blue's relationship with Ruby contradicts the nature of Bludragon and Bloodragon. The species usually clash similar to Seviper and Zangoose, and Heatmor and Durant. *Blue is the first psuedo-legendary Pokémon owned by a major character. *Blue is also the first Light-type Pokémon owned by a major character. *#In Pokémon LV, she is the second different-colored Pokémon to be owned by a major character and the first shiny Pokémon. *Blue is Seto's only Light-type Pokémon. *Blue is named for her species' usual blue hue. Category:Female Pokémon Category:Seto's Pokémon Category:Shiny Pokémon